Green Isn't Your Color/Gallery
Cold open: At the Spa Rarity S01E20.png The usual!!.png spa pony s1e20.png pouring hot water.png GIYC1 Sauna.png GIYC2 Sauna 2.png GIYC3 Spa treatment.png cheek facial.png GIYC4 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png GIYC6 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png GIYC7 Spa treatment 5.png GIYC8 Horn filing.png horn filling.png GIYC9 Massage.png GIYC10 Rarity in seaweed.png pony seaweed wrap.png GIYC11 Mudbath.png GIYC12 Mudbath Rarity.png GIYC13 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png GIYC14 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC16 Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC17 Rarity eyes shut.png GIYC18 Rarity begging.png GIYC19 Rarity begging 2.png GIYC20 Fluttershy agrees.png GIYC21 Fluttershy unwilling.png GIYC22 Rarity begging 3.png rarity please.png GIYC23 Fluttershy gives in.png GIYC24 Rarity happy.png can you really resist that face.png GIYC25 Rarity and Fluttershy happy.png GIYC26 out of the spa.png GIYC27 Rarity goes back to the spa.png Fluttershy models for Rarity GIYC28 Title card.png GIYC29 Pinkie Pie feathers.png GIYC30 Fluttershy and her headdress.png those feathers are gonna hurt.png GIYC31 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png GIYC32 Spike sequins.png GIYC33 Fluttershy sparkling.png GIYC34 Rarity worried.png GIYC35 Spike ribbon.png GIYC36 Fluttershy annoyed.png GIYC37 Rarity checking.png GIYC38 Rarity spots a bad stitch.png GIYC39 Rarity calls for a pin cushion.png GIYC40 Spike the pin cushion.png GIYC41 Spike, Pinkie Pie and Twilight.png GIYC42 Spike proclaiming his love.png GIYC43 Spike proclaiming his love 2.png GIYC44 Pinkie Pie swear.png|Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. GIYC45 Spike admits his crush on Rarity.png GIYC46 Twilight's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png GIYC47 Pinkie Pie's reaction to Spike's crush on Rarity.png GIYC48 Twilight.png GIYC49 Pinkie Pie scolds Twilight.png|Breaking a promise is the fastest way to lose your friends forever! GIYC50 Spike begs.png GIYC51 Pinkie Pie.png|Forever! GIYC52 Twilight promises to keep the secret.png GIYC53 Spike's Rarity T-shirt.png|Nopony will ever know. Photo Finish arrives GIYC54 Photo Finish entry.png GIYC55 Photo Finish has arrived.png GIYC56 Photo Finish.png GIYC57 Fluttershy confused.png GIYC58 Photo Finish 2.png GIYC59 Fluttershy posing.png GIYC60 Fluttershy posing 2.png GIYC61 Rarity gesturing.png GIYC62 Fluttershy posing 3.png GIYC63 Fluttershy confused 2.png GIYC64 Fluttersad.png GIYC65 Rarity sad.png GIYC66 Rarity posing.png GIYC67 Fluttershy posing 4.png GIYC68 Fluttersad 2.png Photo.png GIYC69 Photo Finish shouting.png GIYC70 Rarity and Fluttershy nervous.png GIYC71 Twilight and Pinkie Pie nervous.png GIYC72 Rarity and Fluttershy disappointed.png GIYC73 Rarity looking at her horn.png GIYC74 Photo Finish 3.png GIYC75 Rarity smiling.png GIYC76 Rarity and Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC77 Rarity pleased.png GIYC78 Happy Rarity.png GIYC79 Spike looking at Rarity.png Rarity I knew you'd be perfect S1E20.jpg GIYC80 Rarity overjoyed.png GIYC81 Rarity jumping.png Photo shoot in the park GIYC82 Rarity pushing clothes rack.png GIYC83 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit.png GIYC84 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 2.png GIYC85 Rarity inspects Fluttershy's outfit 3.png GIYC86 Fluttershy happy.png GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png GIYC88 Fluttershy happy 3.png GIYC89 Photo Finish 4.png GIYC90 Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit.png GIYC91 Rarity smiling 2.png GIYC92 Rarity clothes rack.png GIYC93 Rarity clothes rack 2.png GIYC94 Photo Finish 5.png GIYC95 pushing Fluttershy.png GIYC96 Rarity saddened.png GIYC97 Fluttershy nervous.png GIYC98 Photo Finish 6.png GIYC99 Rarity saddened 2.png Fluttershy becomes famous GIYC100 Rarity saddened 3.png GIYC101 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png GIYC102 Rarity in a black cloak.png GIYC103 Spike stands up for Rarity.png GIYC104 Spike headed for Rarity.png|Spike looks so cute! GIYC105 Fluttershy makeup session.png GIYC106 Fluttershy makeup session 2.png GIYC107 Photo Finish 7.png GIYC108 Derpy Shy.png GIYC109 Fluttershy makeup session 3.png Fluttershy12 S01E20.png GIYC110 Fluttersneeze.png GIYC111 Photo Finish 8.png GIYC112 Fluttershy nervous.png GIYC113 Fluttershy on the catwalk.png GIYC114 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png Fluttershy Modeling S1E20.png GIYC115 Fluttershy photoshoot.png GIYC116 Fluttershy photoshoot 2.png GIYC117 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png GIYC118 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png GIYC119 Fluttershy magazine cover.png GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Goth Fluttershy! GIYC121 Rarity entering event.png GIYC122 Rarity denied entry.png Applejack S01E20.png GIYC123 Fluttershy ad.png GIYC124 Rarity miffed.png GIYC125 Rarity shocked.png GIYC126 Rainbow Dash.png GIYC127 Fluttershy ad 2.png|Drink your carrot juice every day! Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png GIYC130 Fluttershy running away.png GIYC131 Fluttershy running away 2.png GIYC132 Paparazzi.png|Paparazzi! GIYC133 Fluttershy flying away.png GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png GIYC135 Fluttershy flying away 2.png GIYC136 Sad Rarity.png GIYC137 Fluttershy.png GIYC138 Rarity shocked 2.png GIYC139 Uneasy Rarity.png GIYC140 Rarity and sad Fluttershy.png GIYC141 Photo Finish 9.png GIYC142 Rarity forcing a smile.png GIYC143 Rarity miffed 2.png GIYC144 Rarity greets customers.png GIYC145 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon .png|An unexpected visit from BonBon and Berry Punch GIYC146 Rarity displays her work.png|But they arrived just in time for Rarity's sale GIYC147 Berry Punch and Bon-Bon.png|But have no clue who Rarity is! GIYC148 Rarity sparkling.png Rarity never heard E20- 501st.png Rarity jealous S01E20.png GIYC149 Rarity rage.png Fluttershy misses her meeting with Rarity GIYC150 Fluttershy picture.png GIYC151 Fluttershy picture 2.png GIYC152 Fluttershy picture 3.png GIYC153 Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy.png GIYC154 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png GIYC155 Photo Finish 10.png GIYC156 Photo FInish 11.png GIYC157 Paparazzi 3.png GIYC158 Fluttershy excited.png GIYC159 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png GIYC160 Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy.png GIYC161 Twilight and Rarity.png GIYC162 Rarity's pruney hoof.png GIYC163 Rarity hot tub.png Rarity waving arms S01E20.png GIYC164 Rarity hot tub 2.png GIYC165 Shocked Twilight.png GIYC166 Rarity begging 4.png GIYC167 Rarity begging 5.png GIYC168 Twilight agrees.png GIYC169 Pinkie Pie scares Twilight.png|FOREVER! GIYC170 Rarity looking fabulous.png GIYC171 Fluttershy arrives at spa.png GIYC172 Very confused Fluttershy.png GIYC173 Sad Shy.png GIYC174 Sad Twilight.png GIYC175 Frustrated Fluttershy.png GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy GIYC177 Fluttershy's roar.png|Let it all out Fluttershy GIYC178 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png GIYC179 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png GIYC180 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png GIYC181 Twilight hopes to fly.png GIYC182 Twilight sticks a cupcake in her eye.png|Wouldn't a cupcake hurt less than sticking a hoof in an eye? GIYC183 Fluttershy staring.png GIYC184 Twilight staring.png GIYC185 Fluttershy explains all.png GIYC186 Pinkie and the sponges.png GIYC187 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png|FOREVER! Fluttershy incognito GIYC188 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Pinkie Pie is watching you. Nomnomnom.gif GIYC191 Pinkie Pie eating an apple.png|This apple is doubleplusgood. GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC193 Smiling Twilight.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilight dun goofed.png GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png Apple Bloom in crowd GIYC.PNG Twilight has an idea GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png GIYC198 Twilight clapping.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png GIYC200 Pinkie Pie swear 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png GIYC202 Catwalk.png GIYC203 Photo Finish 12.png GIYC204 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png GIYC205 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png GIYC206 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png GIYC207 Rarity enters.png GIYC208 Twilight starts the show.png GIYC209 Fluttershy walking down the catwalk.png GIYC210 Fluttershy trips.png GIYC211 Photo Finish 13.png GIYC212 Fluttershy what the.png GIYC213 Fluttershy flying without wings.png GIYC214 Fluttershy standing.png GIYC215 Photo Finish 14.png GIYC216 Upside down Fluttershy.png GIYC217 Rarity chuckling.png GIYC218 Fluttersmile.png GIYC219 Fluttershy picks her nose.png GIYC220 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC222 Another shocked Rarity.png GIYC223 Derpy and the gang.png|Even Derpy thinks Fluttershy is screwing up. GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png GIYC225 Golden Harvest.png GIYC226 Photo Finish 15.png GIYC227 Twilight backstage.png GIYC228 Displeased audience.png GIYC229 Happy Rarity.png GIYC230 Happy audience.png GIYC231 Happy audience 2.png GIYC232 Twilight wut.png GIYC233 Upset Fluttershy.png In the dressing room GIYC234 Upset Fluttershy 2.png GIYC235 Fluttershy about to kick a vase.png GIYC236 Twilight shouting.png GIYC237 Twilight puts a hoof in it.png|Twilight preventing Pinkie from bursting out of her mouth to shout "FOREVER!" GIYC238 Fluttershy hiding her thoughts.png GIYC239 Fluttershy hiding her thoughts 2.png GIYC240 Twilight puts 2 hooves in it.png|Wait, how did Pinkie Pie get in there anyways? GIYC241 Rarity is ashamed.png GIYC242 Shocked Fluttershy.png GIYC243 Twilight struggling to keep a secret.png GIYC244 Twilight is hungry, and also keeping a secret.png|The only way to stop illogic is absurdism. GIYC245 Staring at Twilight.png GIYC246 Rarity is ashamed.png GIYC247 Fluttershy comes clean.png GIYC248 Rarity and Fluttershy.png GIYC249 Twilight takes the plunge.png GIYC250 Rarity and Fluttershy.png GIYC251 Facepalming.png GIYC252 Photo Finish 16.png GIYC253 Rarity and Fluttershy high-hoof.png GIYC254 Twilight spills the beans.png GIYC255 Pinkie in the mirror.png|Mirror, Mirror on the wall... The truth will set you free GIYC256 Fluttershy in the hot tub.png GIYC257 Rarity in the sauna.png GIYC258 Twilight taking a bath.png GIYC259 Spike unhappy.png GIYC260 Spike unhappy 2.png GIYC261 Twilight apologising.png GIYC262 Spike fanning Rarity.png|First a shirt, now a fan. How many things with Rarity's face on them DOES Spike have? GIYC263 Twilight taking a bath 2.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Green Isn't Your Color images